Currently available animal toys are not challenging enough for animals. For instance, most solid toys capture the interest of animals for a short period of time, however, after a while, the animal becomes bored and loses interest in the toy. These solid animal toys are far too simple and do not provide enough mental stimulation for the animal.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,328, which issued to Theel for an invention entitled “Dismemberable Canine Appeasement Device and Method” discloses an animal toy that comprises a number of distinct segments that may be separated. In use, the animal can play with the Theel toy until the segments are separated. However, with just a little experience with the toy, the animal will soon learn the trick for separating the segments and lose interest in the toy.
Similarly, animal toys with internal chambers for holding food only challenge the animal until the animal determines the trick for removing the food. After they learn that trick, the animal quickly extracts the food and loses interest in the toy. These simple food dispensing animal toys do not hold the animal's attention for long enough to be of any real training, or entertainment value.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,146 which issued to Markham for an invention entitled “Bouncing Pet Toy” discloses a toy having an elongated hollow body. Edible food treats can be inserted into the hollow body for removal by the animal. However, the hollow body presents only a brief challenge to the animal, and once the trick for removing the food from the hollow body is determined, the animal quickly removes the food and loses interest in the toy.
In light of the above, what is needed is a way to make animal toys more interesting and complex, and allow human caretakers to build up and regulate the complexity of the toys therefore making the toy more challenging for the animals to play with.